Take seme out
by sennin pein
Summary: OOC,Yaoi,lebay,gaje,humor garing,dsb. Pik pertamaku, baca and review ea,flame jg bleh, he he. Chapter 3 apdet, Siapakah jodoh sang ... ? Baca aja ea,jangan lupa review! Thx
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

Hallo minna-san,nie pik pertamaku lohhh *reader:ga nanyaaa* jadi maf ea klo banyak kekurangannya n jangan lupa kasih saran ea! He he he

Terus, alasanku bwt pic nie adl krn q -pletak- *di jitak reader:g nanya lagi begoo* ya ya, baiklah sekarang qta mulai ceritanya………

Rated: T dulu dech

Warning: Terlepas dr jaman ninja, OOC, lebay, dsb. N pokonya nie tuch pik yaoi.

Disclaimer: Siapa ea lup AAAAAGGGGHHHHRRT –blledaggghh- *di bom Kishimoto-sensei*

Yaudahlah klo begitu iiinniii dia –brugh- *pingsan akibat di bom*

----------------------------------------------------------- TAKE SEME OUT ------------------------------------------------------------

"Hallo semuanya, kita bertemu di acara terbaru yg sudah kita tunggu2, apalagi klo bukan TAKE SEME OUT" ucap suara laki-laki yg tidak tau dari mana asalnya?

"Yeeeee," ucap semua penonton yg sudah pd g sabar untuk menonton.

"Sabar, sabar. Dengan tidak banyak bacot lagi, kita tampilkan pembawa acara kita si wanita idaman tidak lain dan tidak bukan inilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ohok ohok uek maaf pemirsa, dan kita sambut dng pelepasan burung unta*tukul mode:on* Sakura!!!" dan dng itu suara ga jelas tadi pun menghilang?

Di sisi lain pun, munculah gadis belia yg mempunyai postur tubuh yg sangat sexy, rambut yg emmhh panjang dng warna yg aneh -pink- dan jidat yg lebarnya kira-kira selebar lapangan sepak bola. Dia memakai baju minim yg tembus pandang dan yg keliatan sich hanya bra dan cd bolongnya saja. Turunlah pembawa acara kita yg tdk lain tdk bukan adl Haruno Sakura.

Sakura turun dng anggunnya, para penonton mengiringi langkah Sakura dng teriakan-teriakan g jelas. Om-om genit berteriak "Sakura loph u", para cewe-cewe berteriak "hhuuuuuhhhhh, sok seksi loe, perut buncit aja sok!!!",dan para seme uke berteriak "Loe g mengundang nafsu tau!!!". Sakura hanya menanggapi hal itu secara cuek saja, tp di hatinya dia berkata 'SANNAROOOOOO'.

"Hallo penonton yg ada di studio dan pemirsa yg ada di rumah,jumpa lagi dng saya Haruno Sakura di acara terbaru konohasiar yaitu –JREEENG JRRRENG JJRREENNG- TAAAKE SEME OOUUUT!!!" kata Sakura yg baru sampai di tengah panggung dng gaya v3 tropika alias narsis abis. " penonton, saya di sini tidak sendirian, saya disini di temani oleh teman saya yg tidak lebih segalanya dari saya, haya satu hal saja yg di milikinya melebihiku, yaitu udelnya yg amat bodong, siapa lagi klo bukaaaaaan Yamanaka Ino!!!"

Lalu munculah gadis belia yg mempunyai postur tubuh yg sangat sexy *reader:lagii?*, dng rambut ala ekor kuda dan yg bagian depannya menutupi setengah matanya. Warna rambutnya pirang dan memakai pakaian yg sama dng Sakura, yg membedakannya adl klo Sakura bajunya warna pink, tapi klo Ino memakai baju berwarna biru. Klo di lihat-lihat lubang di cd Sakura ternyata adl lubang yg sengaja di buat,karena lubang yg sama pun terdapat di cdnya Ino. Apa mungkin itu cd model terbaru ea?

"Hai Ino siap memulai acara ini,udah pegel nich bibir dari tadi ngemeng terus he he he" kata Sakura yg bibirnya udah mulai dower, "Eiitss" cegah Ino, "memangnya ada yg harus di kenalkan lagi?" tanya Sakura dng gaya sok imutnya, "Sakura,sok imut banget sich loe, yaudahlah klo begitu, kita sambut peramal cinta kita yg super cute, inilah Ms. Hyuuga Hinata"

Dari bawah panggung muncullah kotak besar yg berbentuk hati? Maksudnya benda besar yg berbentuk hati. Tiba-tiba terbukalah benda besar itu yg kemudian memunculkan seorang gadis belia dng rambut indigo panjang dan bermata abu tak berpupil. Dia memakai baju yg tertutup tdk seperti Sakura dan Ino yg seperti bertelanjang. Hinata pun akhirnya sampai diantara Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai Hinata" sapa Sakura dan Ino berbarengan, "Hai Sa…kura dan II…Ino" jawab Hinata dng gugup, dari dulu Hinata memang pemalu. "Hinata, menurut kamu akan ada berapa pasangan pada malam hari ini?" tanya Sakura dng muka serius "menurut q bakalan banyak pasangan malam ini,but hanya satu mungkin yg g ada pasangannya?" kata Hinata,tapi kali ini g ada gugup-gugupan. Semua orang pun tercengang karena Hinata kali ini g gugup. "Eh kalian knp sich ko jd bengong kayak gini,so why why?" tanya Hinata yg entah knp jd anak gaul, "Oh bakal banyak ya pasangannya!bagus klo begitu,ok Hinata silakan menduduki kursi anda" kata Ino yg udah sadar dari bengongnya akibat perubahan drastis dari Hinata, "Ok thx ea No,loe mank anak gaol jkt dech" jwb Hinata yg sudah berubah drastis menjadi anak gaul. Semua orang hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

Akhirnya semua kembali sadar.

"Ok Ino,tolong kamu panggil semua seme-seme yg ada utk segera menuju panggung!" kata Sakura pada Ino, "Okelah klow beg beg beg gituch" jwb Ino sok nge repp.

"Wokeh, sekarang para seme terkeren, KELUARLAHHH", dng teriakan Ino tadi, semua seme pun langsung keluar dng berbagai gaya. Ada yg cuek, ada yg beler ada yg biasa aja, dsb.

Setelah semua seme menempati tempatnya masing-masing,Ino pun berbicara lagi "Hallo seme2 keren!" "Hallllooo" jwb para seme serentak, "Ada yg mau sama aku ga?" tanya Ino ke pd an, "Nggak" jwb para seme serentak, "Yaudah,tolong kalian kalian perkenalkan nama kalian satu persatu, mulai dr yg paling kanan", perintah Ino, "BAIK" jwb 30 seme.

"Aku Jirayya heu heu *senyum mesum*,50 tahun"

"Aku Orochimaru fufufufufufufu 50 tahun"

"Aku…. Danzou 80 tahun"

"Yare yare,Hatake Kakashi 25 tahun"

"Huh, Sarutobi Asuma 25 tahun"

"Mari tanamkan semangat massa muda,namaku Miato Guy 27tahun"

"Aku Kotetsu…… 23 tahun"

"Gue$ kakuzu 100 tahun,krn gw suka 100$"

"Nama saya Hidan,jangan buat dosa ea,20 thn"

"Gue Kisame,gw ga suka ikan 25 thn"

"Saya Uchiha Itachi,20 tahun"

"Aku Saya Zetsu, ? tahun"

"Aaaku Tobi,hallo senpai senpai,umur ya? Tobi lupa! He he he"

"Saya Juugo arrggh,18 tahun"

"Gw kankuro,gw suka ama boneka! Sweat 17 getoloh"

"Aku Baki?????? 27 thn"

"Saya Reiga,25 thn"

"hei hei hei,gue killer bee,semua nyanyi bareng gw, gw 29 tahun"

"Saya Neji,17 tahun"

"Hoooaaamm Shikamaru,16 tahun"

"Uchiha Sasuke,16 tahun"

"Hallo nama saya sai, 16 thn"

"Ha ha ha gw Zabuza,25 thn"

"Hm,Shino,16 thn"

"Yamato,20 thn,salam kenal"

"E B I S U,24 thn"

"che Mizuki,25 thn"

"Saya Uchiha Fugaku,35 thn"

"Makasih ya para seme,sekarang kita kembalikan lagi acaranya kpd rekankita, silahkan Sakura" kata Ino . "Baiklah,terima kasih Ino, sekarang kita lanjutkan acaranya,Kita sekarang telah mengenal para seme, dan sekarang kita lanjutkan ya," Sakura berhenti bicara sebentar, "Uke pertama kita adl……tunggu setelah yg mu lewat berikut ini!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------------------------------------

Ugghhtt, di, di mana q? *baru sadar dr pingsan*

Oh ea,q kan mao bkin pik -pletak- *di jitak reader: udah selese kalee,*

Ya udah ko begitu,maf ea klo jelek,namanya jg baru belajar,eeits,jangan lupa ripiu,plisss!! -plak- *di gampar* eh ya,tolong kasih tao istilah2 di FFn ea!plisss

Tolong hmmmph *di bekep reader*

Review

Sennin Pein


	2. Chapter 2 : Namikaze Minato

Hai minna-san, aku hiks hiks maap, habisnya aku terharu, mau tau ga minna-san, aku….. MENANG PANASONIC GOBEL AWARD 2010 *dadah-dadah ala miss unipers* -bughh- *di jotos reader*, maap bercanda-bercanda *senyum dengan wajah bengep habis di jotos*, aku terharu karena di pik pertamaku yang mungkin mengecewakan para reader ini reader hiks su..dah hiks mau me… hiks ripiu pikku ini, hiks hiks makasih ya reader –nangis guling-gulingan- *reader: udah udah, g usah nangis lagi*

Baiklah reader, *berhenti nangis* tanpa banyak bacot lagi, *reader:itu banyak bacot BAKA!!!*, he he he, baiklah ini dia, selamat membaca…!!!

Rated: T lagi dech

Warning: Terlepas dr jaman ninja, OOC, lebay, humor garing, dsb. N pokonya nie tuch pik yaoi.

Disclaimer: Si Masashi Kishimoto tuch *tunjuk-tunjuk Masashi Kishimoto-shensei*

Chapter: 2

----------------------------------------------------------- TAKE SEME OUT ------------------------------------------------------------

"Kembali lagi di acara yg telah kita tunggu, take seme out!!!" teriak Sakura dengan lantangnya, sampai-sampai semua penonton budeg di buatnya.

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai acara selanjutnya, uke kita yang satu ini adalah uke yg sangat jaim, eh salah, maksudnya uke yg sangat cool atau pendiam, atau ya terserah deh pokoknya dia tuch-" "HEI TUNGGU SEBENTAAARRR" tiba-tiba ada suara orang teriak, kalau di lihat dengan teliti, ternyata ada 2 orang lelaki, yang satu keren dengan ciri memakai banyak tindik di wajahnya dan yang satu lagi tua, eh maksudnya dewasa dan tidak mempunyai pupil.

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di hadapan Sakura, "Maap, Sakura saya terlambat, soalnya tadi saya harus nidurin anak, biasa tuch adiknya si Peramal," kata si pria dewasa tak berpupil sambil melirik sang peramal yang sudah keliatan ingin marah. Pria berambut panjang dan tak berpupil itu adalah Hiashi a.k.a ayah Hinata dan Hanabi.

"AYAH, KENAPA AYAH IKUTAN ACARA INI" sembur Hinata OOC.

"Ayahkan kesepian Hinata, ayahkan ingin dapet cinta sejati ayah Hinata, ga seperti ibu kamu yg ninggalin ayah tanpa perasaan. Yaudah dech saya perkenalkan diri saya ya, nama saya Hyuga Hiashi, umur 35 tahun, status DUREN, cita-cita ingin jad-"

"Cukup, dan silahkan anda menempati tempat yang telah kami siapkan." potong Sakura, " Dan untukmu, silahkan kamu jelaskan alasan kenapa kamu terlambat, dan setelah itu kamu perkenalkan diri kamu." Perintah Sakura dengan judesnya, mungkin karena dia kesal oleh tingkah laku si om-om pd itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab cowok bertindik dengan kecoolannya, "so sorry ea gw telat, soalnya gw udah ketimpa bom kemarin, waktu gw bangun dari pingsan terus gw liat tv, eh acaranya udah mulai, jd gw lagsung ke sini dech, pokonya gw tuch kemarin di bom ama orang yang namanya masashi… apa ya gw juga lupa lagi lanjutannya, nama gw Pein, gw 23 tahun." Jawab Pein panjang lebar, sampai semua penonton ketiduran.

"WOI" teriak Pein membangunkan penonton dan juga Sakura.

"Eh, ada apaan tuch," latah Sakura, "Eh maaf Pein saya ketiduran, hehehe. Kalau begitu silahkan kembali ke tempatmu, Pein ." kata Sakura, dan dengan itu pun Pein segera belajar, eh berjalan ke tempatnya, yaitu tempat yang paling ujung di sebelah kiri.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan acara ini, uke yang tadi, saya simpan kembali ke belakang, dan uke kita yg pertama ini adalah uke yang periang, sikapnya yg periang dan manis ini sering di salah gunakan oleh para preman pasar" Sakura memberi jeda pada ucapannya seperti si peniti bros yang selalu membawakan acara infotaiment 'kampak', "Tanpa banyak omong lagi, kita panggil saja uke pertama kita ini." Kata Sakura.

"Cepet donk, banyak bacot banget sich loe!" teriak salah satu penonton di studio konohasiar *author:yaiyalah, masa penonton di rumah pliss dech!*.

"Gomen, gomen, yaudah kita sambut dech uke kita yang pertama," jawab Sakura yang tampak lesu, "Uke single, TUNJUKANLAH PESONAMU!!!"

Dengan teriakan Sakura tadi, terdengarlah lagu Britney Spears yang berjudul 3 menyambut datangnya uke single pertama ini.

_**1, 2, 3**_

_**Not only you and me**_

_**Got one eighty degrees**_

_**And I'm caught in between**_

Lalu nampaklah seorang pria dewasa berkulit putih ke coklatan, bermata biru langit, dan berambut pirang. Dia memakai baju casual berwarna hijau. Dia berjalan dengan gaya cool atau riang atau… apalah terserah.

Akhirnya, setalah berdadah-dadah ria sampailah pria itu di samping Sakura. Karena ketampanan atau ke manisannya, Sakura pun di buat berblush ria olehnya.

"Hai pria tampan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" sapa Sakura to the point.

"Hai Sakura-chan, namaku Namikaze Minato, umurku 33 tahun, pekerjaanku sebagai seorang ketua RT di kompleks ku." Jawab pria yang ternyata bernama Minato itu dengan senyum yang sangat … emm manis mungkin, pokonya senyum itu membuat banyak seme ber blush ria.

"Oh hai Minato-san. Dan sekarang saatnya kalian para seme memilih apa kalian mau bertahan atau tidak, tentukan pilihan kalian di mulai dari sekarang" kata Sakura, dan mulai menghitung waktu sampai lima.

"Satu" Sakura memulai menghitung dan JLEB 'oh'

"Dua" JLEB JLEB JLEB 'oh' 'oh' oh'

"Tiga" JLEB JLEB 'oh' 'oh'

"Empat" JLEB 'oh'

"Lima" Sakura pun berhenti berhitung dan JLEB JLEB JLEB 'oh' 'oh' oh'.

"Tenang Minato-san, masih banyak yang nyala kok lampunya," hibur Sakura pada Minato yang menurut author sich mukanya ga sedih, malah biasa-biasa aja kok.

"Oke, no problem!" jawab Minato dengan santainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Minato-san tunggu ya saya ingin bertanya pada seseorang yang menyalakan lampu, siapa ya? Ah dia saja!" Sakura pun berjalan menuju orang yang sedang di tujunya, akhirnya Sakura pun sampai, "Hiashi-san, apa alasan anda masih menyalkan lampu untuk Minato-san? Hah… hah…" tanya Sakura dengan masih terengah-engah akibat ritual jalan kakinya yang lumayan jauh itu.

"Yaiyalah gue nyalain, apa sich yang enggak buat cowok semanis dia?" jawab Hiashi dengan OOC + Gombalnya. Sakura dan semua penonton hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dan berkata di dalam hati 'Ayah dan Anak kok sama OOCnya!', sedangkan Minato hanya ber blush ria.

"Ok, bagus kalau begitu. Ino, tolong kamu tanya 1 orang yang matiin lampu. Silahkan Ino!" lempar Sakura pada Ino sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan gaya anak gaul.

"Baiklah Sakura. Ok Neji, kenapa kamu matiin lampu?" tanya Sakura pada Neji yang kita kenal adalah sang keponakan dari Hiashi.

"Pertama maaf ya Minato-san, memang anda manis but saya lebih suka yang muda-muda,maaf ya Minato-san" semua penonton hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria dan hanya di tanggapi ketawa garing oleh Minato, "terus buat paman sukses ya, aku mendukungmu!" lanjut Neji sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata yang langung di tanggapi anggukan dari sang paman.

"Oke sekarang kita kembalikan lagi acaranya pada Sakura, silahkan Sakura." Lempar Ino sembari menunjuk Sakura dengan 2 jari telunjuknya.

"Thanks Ino. Sekarang kita ke babak 2, khusus kali ini, babak ke 2 nya saya yang akan bertanya pada Minato-san alasan kenapa dia mengikuti acara ini, ingat ya, ini permintaan dari penonton loh. Iyakan penonton?" tanya Sakura pada penonton yang ada di studio.

Penonton pun menjawab dengan serentak, "loe ajach kalee, kita enggak". Sakura pun langsung syok dan pundung di pojok panggung sambil menangis. Penonton yang tak tega melihat sang host streez menarik ucapannya kembali dan berkata "IYA, IYA SAKURA-CHAAANNN!!!".

Sekarang Sakura sudah sembuh dari 'streez' nya dan kembali ke panggung. "Bagaimana Minato-san, apa alasan anda?" tanya Sakura pada Minato-san.

"Alasanku mengikuti take seme out ini karena aku capek terus di goda oleh preman-preman pasar dengan godaan yang menurutku udah basiii banget, contohnya 'hei manis, godain abang donk', jijik ga sich? Pokonya aku mau punya seme yang bisa hajar tuch preman-preman brengsek penyuka seks. Makasih" jawab Minato dan di akhiri dengan senyuman manisnya yang mengakibatkan panggung penuh darah *maksudnya semua seme tuch langsung pada mimisan*.

"oh, jadi itu ya alasan Minato-san. Baik, buat para seme, tentukan pilihan kalian mulai dariii… SEKARANG!!!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang.

"Satu" Sakura memulai menghitung lagi .

"Dua"

"Tiga"

"Empat"

"Lima" Sakura pun berhenti berhitung.

"YYEEEHHH" seru semua penonton di studio.

"Wow, semua bertahan, good job Minato-san" seru Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar *kagum*.

"Makasih, makasih,!" Minato bungkuk-bungkuk tanda terima kasih *reader:udah tau kalee!!!*

"Sekarang kita tanya seseorang lagi, sekarang siapa yaaa? Oh dia ajach dech!" lagi-lagi Sakura jalan kaki sangat sangat amat amat jauuuhhh banget.

"Hosh hosh, Uchiha-sama, kenapa Uchiha-sama masih nyalain lampu?" tanya Sakura kali ini dengan ngos-ngosannya.

"Karena dia manis dan saya akan jagain dia." Kata Fugaku dengan sangat amat datar. Lagi-lagi Minato blush di buatnya.

"Oh begitu ya, emang sich Minato-san itu manisnya ga ketulungan, ya kan Uchiha-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"…" Fugaku hanya bisa ber cuek ria.

"Ya udah dech, hiks silahkan hiks Ino!" lempar Sakura pada Ino dan entah kenapa mungkin ujian Sakura terlalu berat dari tadi di kacangin terus, jadi setelah Sakura melempar tugasnya pada Ino dia langsung lari entah kemana? Yang pasti dia tidak mungkin keluarkan dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian begitu, mungkin ke WC. 'Nasibmu malang nak…' seru semua penonton di dalam hati.

"Sabar ya Sakura. Yo Kakashi shensei, kenapa matiin lampunya sich?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang sok di imut-imutkan. 'hueek' penonton muntah-muntah sampai pingsan nyium bau muntahannya sendiri.

"Massa aku suka sama guruku sendiri? APA KATA DUNIA? Yare-yare!" jawab Kakashi sembari meniru gaya iklan PAJAK.

"Yaudahlah kalau begitu, yaudahlah kalau begitu, karena Sakuranya ga ada, jadi sementara aku saja yang menggantikan tugasnya." Kata Ino sembari menuju ke tengah panggung tempat Minato berada.

Di Tengah Panggung

"Yo Minato-chan, katanya kamu mau mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting ya?" tanya Ino sok kenal sok akrab.

"Iya sebenernya aku tuch sudah punya istri dan 2 anak. Yang mau nerima aku apa adanya, tolong pertahanin ya!" pinta Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lagi-lagi, kejadian angst pun terjadi, kejadian rated M pun terjadi, PANGGUNG BERDARAH.

"Ow, ow, ow, ternyata Minato-chan, sudah punya istri dan 2 anak! Ow ow oowww!!! Yang mau nerima Minato-chan diem ya! Yang enggak nerima, matiin. TENTUKAN PILIHAN KALIAN DI MULAI DARI SSEEKKAARRAANNGG!!!" teriak Ino dengan sangat lantangnya.

"Wan!!!" Ino memulai menghitung lagi .

"Tu!!!"

"Tri!!!"

"Por!!!"

"Paip!!!" Ino pun berhenti berhitung. JLEB 'Hhuuu'

"Ow, ow, ow,ow,ow. Parah banget loe, ah loe, sumpah loe parah banget. Tunggu ya Minato-chan, eke ke sana dulu" Ino langsung lari ke arah orang yang matiin lampu.

"iya silakan" jawab Minato, tapi di dalam hatinya dia berkata 'What! Anak siapa tuch ga sopan banget sich'.

Kembali ke Ino

"Beuhh, parah banget sich loe, yaudahlah, apa alasan loe matiin lampu, Hidan?" Ino bertanya pada Hidan dengan logat gaulnya.

"Maaf ya gue matiin lampu Minato-chan, loe emank manis sich, but loenya udah punya istri sich, gue ga mau di kutuk sama Jashin-sama,karena ngerebut suami orang, sorry ya" kata Hidan sambil memohon sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum dan menaik turunkan telapak tangannya tanda dia tak bermasalah *reader: udah tau bakaa!!!-bughh- nge jotos author -tepar-*

"oh gitu, ya udah dech ga apa-apa, ah loe agama sesat aja di ikutin." Ledek Ino sembari kembali ke Minato.

Di tengah panggung a.k.a podium

"Ok, Minato-chan sekarang kamu matiin 16 lampu dan sisakan 3 lampu lalu kembali ke sini!" kata Ino dengan mimik serius kali ini dan Minato pun hanya bisa mengangguk di buatnya. Setelah itu pun Minato mulai mematikan lampu-lampu para seme dengan iringan suara 'OH' 'JANGAN' YANG ITU' de el el.

Akhirnya Minato pun kembali dengan hanya menyisakan 3 lampu podium yang masih menyala. Orang-orangnya adalah:

Uchiha Sasuke

Umur : 16

Pekerjaan : Siswa/Penerus Uchiha Corporation

Alasan : Ingin menghamili uke-uke manis

Uchiha Fugaku

Umur : 35

Pekerjaan : Pemimpin Uchiha Corporation

Alasan : Bosen sama istri di rumah

Hyuga Hiashi

Umur : 35

Pekerjaan : Pemimpin Hyuga Corporation

Alasan : Kapok di khianati wanita, coba pria

"Bagus Minato-chan sekarang berikan satu pertanyaan dan matikan satu lampu." Kata Ino to the point.

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya adalah apa yang kalian sukai dariku?" tanya Minato.

"Yaph, kita mulai dari jawaban Sasuke-kun!" perintah Ino.

"Semuanya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"oke, lanjut Fugaku-san!" perintah Ino lagi.

"wajahmu yang manis." Jawab Fugaku, lagi-lagi dengan sangat datar.

"Good, lancut cin" perintah Ino dengan nada bencesnya.

"Baik cin, eke suka pantat nya booo!!!" jawab Hiashi bences mode on, Hinata sebagai seorang anak hanya bisa menunduk malu karena tingkah ayahnya itu.

"Eh, kamu ngondek juga cin, eke pikir Cuma eke aja yang ngondek, okedeh Minato-chan matiin satu lampu yaaa!" perintah Ino pada Minato yang sama sekali tidak menggubris tingkah Ino dan hanya langsung matiin lampu Hiashi yang disambut helaan nafas lega dari duo Uchiha.

"Aku ngerti kok kenapa Minato-chan matiin lampunya Hiashi-san. Sekarang kita lanjut ke pertanyaan pamungkas, dan setelah itu matiin satu lampu, mengerti?" jelas Ino panjang lebar, dan Minato pun mengangguk.

"Ok, tolong rayu aku dengan nyanyian!" perintah Minato to the point.

"Yo, dimulai dari Fugaku-san dulu, silahkan Fugaku-san!" tutur Ino lembut.

"Baik." Tegas Fugaku.

_**Ku tak akan bisa**_

_**Ku tak akan bisa**_

_**Menjauh darimu wahai Minato**_

_**Ow o o o o ow**_

_**Ku tak akan bisa**_

_**Dan aku tak akan bisa**_

_**Melihat dirimu bersama anakku**_

_**Ow o o o o o o ow**_

"Terima kasih!" tutup Fugaku.

"Great Fugaku-san, and then Sauke-kun." Lanjut Ino.

"Baik… ehm ehm" jawab Sasuke datar sambil mengecek suaranya.

_**Pilihlah aku jadi seme mu**_

_**Yang pasti kan bahagiakan kamu**_

_**Jangan kau pilih si tua bangka**_

_**Si tua belum tentu setia**_

_**Brondong yang nomer satu**_

"Thanks" tutup Sasuke datar.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun" teriak para FG Sasuke.

"wow bagus Sasuke-kun. Minato-chan silahkan matikan satu lampu dan kembali ke sini." Teriak Ino sudah tidak sabar menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi seme Minato.

"Baiklah" dengan itu pun Minato mulai berjalan menuju… yah kalian tau sendiri kan.

"Siapakah yang lampunya akan di matiin, wow ternyata Minato-chan menghampiri Fugaku-san, oh tapi kenapa Minato-chan balik lagi, dia menuju ke podium Sasuke-kun dan ternyata oh dia mematikan lampu yang ada di podium Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke di tolak, aku katakan sekali lagi, UCHIHA SASUKE DI TOLAK" teriak Ino mengiringi Minato yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Minato-chan, kenapa kamu menolak Sasuke?" tanya Ino histeris.

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun, tapi aku ga suka brondong." jawab Minato memelas.

Dan keadaan Sasuke sekarang adalah pundung di bawah podiumnya sendiri.

"Minato-chan, jadi itu ya alasan kamu, jadi keputusanmu, Terima atau Tidak" tanya Ino serius mode ON.

"Apa yaaa? Ya terima donk!!" jawab Minato dan akhirnya Fugaku pun berjalan menuju Minato. Setelah dia sampai, hanya dengan satu hentakan dia memeluk Minato dan mulai mencium bibir mungil Minato -sensored LIME sampai Minato di bawa Fugaku ke Romantic Room-.

Ino hanya dapat menghela napas, memang Uchiha tidak dapat di ragukan lagi ke mesumannya, "Oke, uke kita selanjunya adalah… tunggu donk setelah yang lewat-lewat berikut ini!!!" Ino pun menghilang di telan kegelapan , maksudnya lampunya di matiin. CKLEK!!! *lampu mati*

-----------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------------------------------------

Keterangan :

JLEB Suara lampu podium yang di matiin *gitu ga sich suaranya? Perasaan aku sich begini, he he*

'oh' Suara kekecewaan penonton jika lampu podium di matikan.

Hah akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya publishnya telat, asalkan hari minggu kan. He he he

Gimana, gimana? Suka? Ku harap sich reader pada suka. Amien…

Apa ada yang mau ples bek Fugaku ama Minato dan istri-istrinya?

Apa ada yang punya ide tentang chapter berikutnya?

Terus kasih saran and pastinya terus baca dan review pic pein ya!

Pokonya tolong tolong review… review… RRIIPPIIUUU…

Balesan ripiu yang ga log in:

Tousama g login Ni dah apdet, cepet kan! He he he. Thx dah review ea, tobinya blum di beri teks, maf ea. Klo mau tau Fugaku di gebukin ato tidaknya nanti mungkin pein akan buat flash backnya, baca n ripiu lagi ea.

Yaudah dech, sekali lagi aku ucap pliss ripiuuu-hmphf- *di bekep reader krn bnyak bacot*

Review!!!

Thanks

Sennin pein


	3. Chapter 3 : Sabaku no Gaara

Yo Minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Pein di Take Seme Out chapter 3, Pein mau ucapin thx to ah ga jadi deh!

Pein mau bales-bales ripiu dulu ya!

The Great Kon-sama ; He he, fans FugaMina gituloh! Hiashi-san emank sering mangkal di pengkolan jadi gitu deh! Thanks ea dah riview!

Si moron ; Ya mungkin nie fic bakalan panjang, so jangan bosen baca TSO ea. Thanks dah ripiu (^_^).

Anko kakashi ; *nutupin muka -malu* penggunaan kapital ya, emmhh dah ku usahain bisa bener. Amien! Anak Minato satu lagi tuch… tungguin di chapter2 berikutnya, he he he. Thx dah ripiu ea!

Yupina-chan ; Arigatou! Di fic nie kan saske tuch playboy dan tukang ngamilin cewek terus ceweknya di tinggalin dech, nah sekarang saske mau coba uji ke tajamannya, pabila saske tajam dia bisa hamilin uke tapi klo nggak ya sebaliknya. Minato emank manis banget. Thx dah ripiu ea Yupina-chan. Oh ya Naruto ga akan penutup kok!

ShieRu BancHou ; Request Take Uke Out ya? Emmhh mungkin, tapi yang ini udah terlanjur sich, he he maaf ea. Thx dah ripiu ea!

Kuronekoru ; Sasuke emank punya bakat nyiptain lirik lagu boo, eke aja ga percaya tuch! Sasu ma Naru ya? Liat nanti aja dech, he he he… kyaa aku seneng banget ada yang fave fic ni! Thx ea dah ripiu.

CcloveRuki ; Hai bby, thx dah ripiu ea. Hiashi-san emang malu-maluin sich OOC di depan umum. Iya konyol apalagi di chapter ini kasian aku ma Saske .

Tousama ; Minato emank paling takut ama yang namanya preman he he. Menari… pasti tapi ga di chapter ini. Iklannya udah di adain loh!!! Maaf ya klo jelek. Thx dah ripiu ya!

Yufa Ichibi's ; Sasuke emang jodohnya ama aku sich he he. Naru-chan di tengah acara aja ya klo di awal2 jd kurang seru he he. Thx dah ripiu ea!

Hana Hirogaru ; Aku juga suka adegan berdarahnya hehe *tos sesama pshyco *. Aku dah apdet nie, thx dah ed ea!

Baiklah reader baca and riview fic ku ea pliss!

Yaudah, ini dia…

Rated: T donk.

Warning: Terlepas dr jaman ninja, OOC, lebay, humor garing, iklan parah, dsb. N pokonya nie tuch pik yaoi.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei donk!

Chapter: 3

Keterangan :

"bla… bla… bla…" percakapan biasa.

'bla… bla… bla…' suara penonton.

-------------------------------------------------------------TAKE SEME OUT------------------------------------------------------------

"Hallo para pemirsa, ketemu lagi sama gue Ino di acara Take Seme Out." Teriak Ino lantang sambil berdadah-dadah ria.

"Horeee." Sambit para penonton di studio.

"Eh ya sorry, gue di sini karena gue gantiin Sakura yang masih pundung dan belum ketahuan di mana dia ngumpet, ehem…" Ino berbatuk ria, "Okelah, ga penting tuh, siapa Sakura? Meningan kita liat aja uke kedua, gimana?" tanya Ino pada penonton.

"Ah loe lelet banget, cepetan BAKA!!!" teriak salah satu penonton memarahi Ino.

"He he gomen, gomen!" Ino meminta maaf.

"Ya ya, lanjut No."

"Yoi! Tanpa panjang lebar karena kalau panjang mulutny- eh maaf saya ulangi. Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi kita sambut saja uke ke 2 KITAAA." Lantang Ino dengan penuh semangat 45 dan di sabut dengan teriakan histeris dari para penonton.

"Uke kita kali ini adalah uke yang pernah Sakura sebutkan pada chapter kemarin, dia adalah uke yang juteknya minta ampun apalagi sikapnya… pendieeem bangets. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi-" "Hey tunggu, massa kita lampunya masih mati? Nyalain donk!" sembur salah satu seme mengingatkan Ino.

"Aduuh, sorry gue lupa bro, habisnya loe sih yang ngeburu-buruin gue! Okelah kalau begitu, lampu menyala!!" lalu semua lampu pun menyala. Dan setelah lampu menyala, Ino pun menunjuk dengan gaya mau menembak sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan 'deshing' 'JLEB' lampu Uchiha Fugaku pun mati dengan menyisakan tanda loph loph di tengahnya.

"Sekarang udah kan? Baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi kita sambut uke kedua kita, UKE SINGLE TUNJUKANLAH PESONAMU!!!" dengan teriakan Ino tadi, terdengarlah suara lagu Mimpi Manis dari Dewi Perssiks.

_**Seraut wajah tampan sangat mempesona 'mimpiku mimpi-mimpi manis'**_

_**Di balik pintu hati tersimpan rinduku 'mimpiku mimpi-mimpi manis'**_

_**Wajahmu berparas asmara**_

_**Bibirmu bertelaga madu aduhaaaaaaai**_

Dan seorang remaja berambut merah bermata emerald dan bertatto ai di jidatnya dan memakai baju merah dengan celana yang kedodoran turun dari tangga untuk memasuki daerah panggung.

_**Stop**_ remaja itu menghentakkan pinggulnya ke arah kanan dan,

_**Engkau mencuri hatiku… hatiku…**_ remaja itu pun bergoyang dengan gemulainya dan,

_**Stop**_ pemuda itu mengganti gayanya dengan pinggul lebih ke belakang dan tangan gaya gergaji,

_**Engkau mencuri hatikuuu…**_ dan remaja itu pun bergoyang gergaji dengan hotnya.

Tepar, itulah kata yang tepat untuk semua seme yang jatuh dari podiumnya dengan mulut penuh busa, ya semua kecuali 2 seme yaitu:

Sasuke yang masih pundung di bawah podiumnya.

Kankuro karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah OOC adiknya ini.

Setelah musik berhenti, remaja itu pun tiba di tengah panggung atau tepatnya di samping Ino.

"Hoy para seme banguuun!" teriak Ino sekencang-kencanya agar para seme yang tepar bangun dan alhasil para seme pun bangun.

"Yo, uke single, silahkan perkenalkan diri loe pada semua seme single!" perintah Ino pada uke single yang ke 2.

"Saya Sabaku no Gaara, umur saya 15 tahun, saya adalah salah satu murid sekolah di Sunagakure dan karena bonyok saya sudah meninggal, saya bekerja sambilan sebagai kasir di salah satu mall di Sunagakure untuk membantu perekonomian keluarga saya, sekian thanks!" jawab Gaara.

"Wokeh para seme single tentukanlah pilihanmu di mulai dari… SEKARANG!!!"

"Satu…" Ino memulai hitungannya dan JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh'

"Dua…" JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh'

"Tiga…" JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh'

"Empat…" JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh'

"Lima dan cukup-cukup!!" Ino berhenti menghitung dan JLEB 'Oh' JLEB 'Oh'.

"Wow 15 seme single mematikan lampu. Okey, kita ke orang yang mematikan lampu dulu, emm siapa ya? Oh kamu dech!" Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya ke Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sas, kenapa loe matiin lampu sih, kan dia itu manis, katanya kamu suka sama uke manis?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang masih pundung.

Sasuke hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan kosong dan berkata lirih, "Minato, Minato, Minato!" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke, Ino pun jadi sedikit iba melihat laki-laki yang dulu di pujanya sekarang menjadi se strez ini.

"Udahlah Sas, masih banyak uke yang lebih manis dari Minato-chan kok, pasti nanti dapet deh yang lebih!! Suer!" hibur Ino pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengucapkan kata Minato saja.

"Yaudah deh kita cari yang masih nyalain lampu." Ino pun mulai melangkah untuk mencari seme yang masih menyalakan lampu dan akhirnya dia berhenti di tempat Uchiha Itachi.

Ino pun memulai pembicaraannya, "Whoa, Uchiha itachi bertahan, apa alasan loe bertahan, Itachi?"

Itachi pun menjawab dengan ramahnya, "Wah masa yang manis gini nggak di pertahanin, parah kalian semua, dan Baka Otouto, jangan milih yang udah tuir terus donk, coba yang mudaan dikit!"

"ho oh, betul banget Itachi, parah loe semua." Sindir Ino.

Ino pun mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara meninggalkan Itachi di podiumnya.

Akhirnya Ino pun tiba di tengah panggung, "Baiklah Gaara, apa loe siap untuk ke ronde selajutnya?" tanya Ino pada Gaara.

Gaara pun mengangguk mantap.

"Eits, tunggu dulu," lanjut Ino, "kita lanjutkan ronde ke 2 setelah yang banyak-banyak berikut ini!!!"

'Prok prok prok' tepuk tangan penonton serentak dan lampu studio pun mati.

-

_**Sasuke POV**_

Chunky B***

Cring cring *suara pintu terbuka*

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku sambil memakan coklat yang ada di tanganku pada seorang cowok berambut pirang bermata biru langit dan mempunyai 3 buah garis di masing-masing pipi cabinya. Menurutku cowok itu terlihat emm yah manis mungkin.

"Pagi," balasnya menyapaku, "oh chunky b*** ya?" lanjutnya mulai mendekat ke arahku.

"Hn," jawabku singkat padahal jantungku udah kayak mau meledak saat dia megang pipiku.

"Apa sih yang bikin kamu suka sama chunky b***?" tanyanya padaku sambil membawa salah satu potong coklatku dengan sangat menggoda iman.

"emmh, coklatnya?" tanyaku.

Dia menggigit coklatnya dan menjilatnya sambil sedikit mendesah, "emmhh, " jawabnya.

"Atau… kacangnya? " tanyaku lagi sambil agak menahan sakit karena 'si jantan' di bawah sana mulai membesar dan mengamuk meminta diperlakukan sama seperti sang coklat.

"emmhh…" jawabnya lagi sambil mendesah dan mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri yang belekpotan dengan coklat.

Setelah itu dia pun melihat jam tagannya dan, "eh ya maaf aku harus pergi, aku ada urusan, jaa ne!".

Dan dengan itu dia pun meninggalkanku dan keluar dari toko ku.

Di luar dia di jemput oleh seorang laki-laki dengan mesranya dan yang ku ketahui lelaki itu bernama Sai dan yang mengejutkan adalah… SHIT, coklatku habis.

S****r Queen Chunky B***, Banyak? Tapi rela bagi-bagi?

_**End Sasuke POV**_

-

"Hai balik lagi di Take Seme Out barengan gue Ino. Sekarang kita lanjutin ya ke ronde 2, di ronde 2 ini katanya bakalan ada Kakaknya pertama Gaara a.k.a Temari, ya kan Gaara?" tanya Ino kepada Gaara dan hanya di gubris dengan anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Oke, tolong perhatiin baik-baik ya untuk para seme yang masih nyalain lampu. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mohon saksikanlah!" dan dengan itu, semua mata pun tertuju pada layar kaca.

Di layar kaca

"Hai para seme yang masih nyalain lampu" sapa wanita cantik berambut pirang yang di kuncir 4 a.k.a Temari, "kalian pasti ga akan rugi deh milih adikku. Dan buat yang matiin lampu, kalian semua pasti menyesal. Oke, saya akan memberitahu beberepe sipat Gaara, salah satunya dia tuh pendieemmm banget, terus orangnya agak manja, tapi dia tuh orangnya rajin bekerja dan pinter memasak lo, dan yang paling penting dia ga gampang menyerah dan setia. Sekarang dia bekerja di mall sebagai seorang kasir. Dia juga masih polos banget loh, awas kalau ada yang berani ngapa-ngapain dia, gue gibas loe. Oh ya, Gaara moga kamu menang jodoh yang baik ya. Terima kasih!" tutup Temari dan layar pun mati.

Di studio

"Waw, jadi loe pinter masak ya. Oke sekarang untuk para seme, tentukan pilihan kalian dimulai dari sekarang…"

"Satu…" Ino memulai hitungannya .

"Dua…" JLEB 'Oh'.

"Tiga…" .

"Empat…" .

"Lima dan cukup-cukup!!" Ino berhenti menghitung dan JLEB 'Oh'.

"Oh ternyata ada 4 orang yang mematikan lampu ya! Guy, Shika, Shino, sama Ebisu. Gue ke Shika aja deh!" dan dengan itu pun Ino segera berjalan ke arah podium Shikamaru. "Shika, kenapa loe matiin lampu?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, "Habisnya gue pemalas dia pemalas, nanti anak kita kerjanya moloor mulu. Merepotkan."

"Eits, tunggu Shika, dia itu bukan pemalas, tapi pendiem." Bela Ino.

"Mendokusei-" JLEB

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mematikan lampu, dan itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung berlari ke arah Itachi dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya a.k.a tidur *reader:gue juga tau BAKA!*.

"Hoi Itachi, kenapa loe matiin lampunya? Kan waktunya yang udah di tentukan udah habis!!" tanya Ino sewot.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir aku ga cocok sama dia." Kata Itachi lirih.

"Alasannya apa?" tanya Ino pada Itachi.

"Alasannya ya… mungkin kamu sendiri taulah." Jawab Itachi cool.

"Iya alasannya BAKA, lama-lama gue gampar deh nih anak!" Ino mulai esmosi *emosi*.

Penonton 'Sabaar buu.'

"Sabar-sabar pantat loe lebar hiks gue sakit hati tau," Ino mulai sesengukan, "dari dulu gue ngurusin nih anak, bahkan ngelahirin pun anu gue masih sakit." Lanjut Ino.

Penonton 'llebaaay.'

"Udah-udah," lerai Itachi, "alasan aku yaitu Klan Uchiha kan mesumnya sudah tidak bisa di tolong lagi, terus kata kakaknya Gaarakan jangan pernah ngapa-ngapain Gaara, jadi kan ya… kalian tahu sendiri." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Oh gue ngerti!" jawab Ino. Dan Ino pun kembali lagi ke tengah panggung.

"Ya udah deh, kita lanjut untuk ronde ke 3, silahkan Gaara."

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan bercerita tentang kisah cintaku dulu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku mempunyai seorang pacar, pacarku itu baik, tajir, dan tampan. Tapi ternyata cintanya untukku hanya karena ada paksaan saja, tidak tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dan ku harap nanti kelak yang akan jadi pasanganku adalah orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Thanks." Jelas Gaara.

"Baiklah, sekarang bagi yang mau terus nyalain jangan di matiin dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan para seme, tentukan pilihan kalian di mulai dari SEKARANG…" teriak Ino.

"One…" Ino memulai hitungannya,

"Two…",

"Three…",

"Four…",

"Five dan cukup-cukup!!" Ino berhenti menghitung.

"Wow Gaara, tidak ada yang matiin. Sekarang tinggal loe aja yang matiin lampu para seme-seme dan sisain 3 lampu lalu balik lagi kesini." Dan sesudah itu Gaara mengguk lalu mulai berjalan di antara seme-seme dan mulai mematikan satu persatu lampunya sampai menyisakan 3 lampu.

Lampu yang di matikan:

Asuma, Hidan, Kisame, Reiga, Killer bee, dan Zabuza.

Lampu yang tersisa.

Hyuga Neji

Umur : 17

Pekerjaan : Pelajar/Penerus Hyuga Corp.

Alasan : Menghindar dari fans-fans gila.

Sai Sanmaru

Umur : 16

Pekerjaan : Pelajar/Pelukis

Alasan : Emang dari dulu hombreng

Ran Reiga

Umur : 25

Pekerjaan : Pengusaha tambang emas

Alasan : Ga mau punya anak

"Baiklah Gaara, sekarang berikan satu pertanyaan." Kata Ino to the point.

"Oke, apa yang kalian lakukan jika hubungan kita nanti tidak di restui oleh kakakku?" tanya Gaara.

"Baik, kita mulai dari jawaban…Reiga." Perintah Ino.

"Oke, menurutku kalau hubungan udah ga di restui, ya udah bubar aja!" jawab Reiga stay cool.

"Lanjut Sai…" suruh Ino.

"Kalau aku sih ya kita kawin lari saja." Jawab Sai sembari tersenyum mengerikan.

"Keren loe Sai, terus lanjut… Neji." Perintah Ino lagi.

"Kalau saya, akan tetap mempertahankan dan memperjuangkan cinta kita." Kata Neji kalem. Dan dengan sukses membuat Gaara merubah warna pipinya menjadi merah padam.

"Wow gombalnyaaa…" sindir Ino pada Neji.

"He… he…" Neji hanya bisa tertawa garing menaggapi sindiran Ino.

"Yaudah matiin satu lampu dan kembali ke sini." Suruh Ino dan Gaara pun segera berjalan dengan santai dan langsung mematikan lampu Reiga tanpa sepatah kata pun dan kembali ke tengah panggung tepatnya di samping sang Host.

"Bagus, sekarang hanya ada Sai dan Neji, berikan pertanyaan, matiin lampu, dan kembali ke sini." Jelas Ino to the point karena mungkin dia capek nge host sendirian.

"Baik, bagaimana jika suatu hari aku selingkuh dengan wanita or pria lain?" tanya Gaara santai.

"Jawaban pertama dari… Neji deh." Perintah Ino.

"Thanks ya Ino, saya sih percaya itu pasti takkan terjadi, kalaupun terjadi saya pasti bisa merebutmu lagi." Jawab Neji PD.

"Wih tadi gombal sekarang pd, lanjut deh Sai."

"Kalau aku sih bakal langsung bunuh selingkuhanmu saja." Jawab Sai kali ini dengan senyum iblis.

"…"

Studio hening…

"…"

"…"

Setelah hening beberapa saat akhirnya Gaara mulai berjalan dan dengan tanpa kompromi langsung mematikan lampu Sai dan kembali menuju Ino.

Ino yang sudah sadar dari syok nya langsung bertanya, "bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?".

Gaara pun mengangguk.

Di sebelah sana Neji karena terlampau bahagia langsung ber OOC ria dan semua temannya sibuk menyelamatinya.

Setelah Neji selesai dengan 'acaranya', Neji pun segera berlari ke arah Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

Setelah mereka selesai Ino pun mulai berkoar kembali, "Woi pasangan baru, meningan kita tanya pada Miss Hinata bagaimana nanti jalan cinta kalian!"

Neji, Gaara, dan Ino pun mulai melaju ke arah Miss Hinata. Setelah mereka di depan Miss Hinata, Ino pun mulai bertanya, "Miss, gimana nih kelanjutan cerita cintanya?"

Miss Hinata pun menjawab, "Wow, aku melihat nanti mereka nampaknya akan bahagia, tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa halangan sedikit."

"Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua, moga langgeng." Kata Ino dan setelah itupun mereka a.k.a Neji dan Gaara segera naik ke tangga untuk menuju ke Romantic Room dengan berdandengan tangan. Ketika di tengah-tengah mereka berdua berdadah-dadah ria dan kembali berpegangan dan akhirnya mereka pun sempai di Romantic Room.

Kembali ke Ino

"Oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi kita…. Tunggu chapter berikutnya!" Ino pun berdadah ria dan lampu studio pun mati.

CKLEK. *suara lampu mati*

---------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED------------------------------------------------------------

Huh capek…

-

Pein : Woi Ino, chapter besok loe ngomongnya biasa aja jangan pake anak gaul anak gaul segala!

Ino : Iya iya, Sakura mana sih, aku cape tau nge host sendirian.

-

Ya ampun aku pegel baget ngetik chapter ini, chapter paling panjang yang pernah aku buat, jadi mohon dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sa-hmphh *di bekep reader pake lap kotor*.

Sekali lagi aku mohon dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat untuk para senpai meriview maupun memflame jug boleh!

Maaf ya bila chapter ini mengecewakan, tapi aku harap kalian suka fic ku, amien…

Ripiu ripiu ripiu go go!!!

Ripiu ripiu ripiu go go!!!

Thx for all.

Sennin pein


End file.
